grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mod Features
This page contains a complete list as well as explanations for many of the features of Mods for RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. General Introduction gvk's mod has grown exponentially since inception. From being a simple one feature only mod, used to make the game a little more fun, to being a mod with a menus and commands for controlling all the features. Every now and then gvk updates his mod to add features or to fix bugs. When a new game patch is released gvk is quick to update broken mods. Mods can be used in multiplayer. However mods that change the gameplay in anyway cannot be used in public games. For example, graphics can be changed in public games (those only affects the user) while spawning Grimm or godmode cannot be used, as that would change the game play. Any resources changes such as textures, sounds and models, will only appear on the user screen (client only) meaning other players cant see the changed textures. If the user wants to play with all mods in multiplayer, create a friends only game (or use the start game button in mod menu). Mods cannot help with cheating the game. For example spawning Grimm does not count for rank requirements, so mods cannot be used to advance in rank faster than the normal user could nor get achievements easier. These two points are made for various reasons on behalf of the developers of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and gvk. Developers asked for thisDeveloper forum post about modding the game and these points were of course accepted and implemented by gvk. This is to keep things fair for everybody - nobody should get advantages just because they have mods. Also, to not annoy players who just want to enjoy the native game. Everybody can enjoy the mods, it is both for Windows users and Mac users. Installing the mods is not difficult either, as gvk has made it easy for anybody to download and install mods with the press of a button. Main Menu At the Main Menu there is now a new button at the bottom of the menu, with the text "Mods". If clicked on, it will open the Mod Menu. If Control (ctrl) button is held, a list will pop up where it will lists actions and their respective key: #Clear Player/User Input #Fix Dead Zones #Clear Key Binding Move #Reset Key Binding Move #Enable AntiCheat (beta - please report problems to gvk) If, for example, ctrl+3 and then ctrl+4 are pressed it will do what it says. In this case, clear and reset. This may be useful for controllers that have stick drift, or similar problems. Mod Menu Default (Mod Settings) 20170423112400 1.jpg 20170421195703 1.jpg This is what opens when clicking on the Mods button found at the Main Menu. Here there are various buttons, some open other menus while others just changes a setting in the mod. When hovering over something the little description text at the bottom right will explain what it is about. Button list with short explanation, for a more explanatory description please refer further down. Non Settings buttons: *'Version', displaying current version installed, and if there is a new one for download. *'Back', Returns to Main Menu. *'Start Game', Start a Friends Only game/match. *'Mod Settings', when clicked it displays Mod Settings tab/page. *'Game Modes', when clicked it displays Game Modes tab/page. *'Achievements', when clicked it displays Achievements tab/page. *'''-->' , when clicked it displays the next page *'<--''' , when clicked it displays the previous page *'Select Map', brings up the map selection menu, where the user selects the map to start on. *'Key Bindings', brings up the key bindings menu, where the user may change key binings *'Resource Packs', brings up the resource packs menu, where the user may select texture, sound and model packs. *'Chat Commands', brings up a wall of text containing information about the chat commands. For more about chat commands as a feature, please refer below. Settings buttons: *'Grimm Spawn', changes the number of grimm to spawn, goes through multiplier 1,2,3,4 and 5. *'Spawn Grimms', if enabled the user can spawn grimm either by the f-keys or by chat command *'PVP', if enabled Players in the game may hurt eachother *'Low Gravity', if enabled the local player wont be affected by gravity as much as usual. *'Slow Motion', if enabled and M-key works as a toggle for slow motion mode. *'Max Level', increases the max level. *'Show HP Numbers', Shows actual number on HP bars. *'Bad Graphics', enables bad graphics, this is a preset. See advanced settings. *'More...', shows some more options below: *'Acid Grimms', if enabled each grimm spawn is accompanied with an mutated creep. *'No Kick When Inactive', no longer kicked for being inactive. *'Plugins', read more about it below. *'Credit for mods', shows credit for the mod. Plugins Plugins are plugins both for the game and for the mod. These are community made, and allow for changes or additions, for example oculus rift support. When the plugins button is clicked, a menu similar to missions menu but for plugins will open. Here installed plugins can be enabled or disabled. Some plugins are already installed on to the game, like Steam, but those who are installed on the default game will not appear on the list. Game Modes Game Modes *'Survival', enables the Survival mode. Fight through endless waves of grimm. *'Time Attack', complete a level as fast as possible *'Map God', Host plays as "God" and the mission is to kill the other players. *'Dust League '(not available on Mac),' Football/soccer game. Place football: P-key; place goal: O-key. *'Artifact Hunt, Easter Egg hunting but with artifacts. Artifacts are scattered around the map and the player is free to roam the land. Missions (and Custom) There are 4 default missions to choose from. When the Missions button is clicked, a list of all the available Missions will open, both Default (made by gvk) and Custom (made by community members). Users can install more missions. The list of missions can be scrolled down. When a mission is chosen and clicked on, the mission will start. The game will open the appropriate map and give instructions about the mission. The missions have varying degrees of difficulty, and some missions also require a special map to be installed. In such a case, the tram is unplayable without the required map being installed. Resource Packs When the Resource Packs button is clicked a menu with 3 columns will open. One for each of the topics: Texture Packs, Sound Packs, Model Packs. This menu is can be scrolled down and will adjust to the number of packs installed, so there is no limit on resource packs that can be installed. There will be a little check mark next the current selected pack that clarifies which pack is currently selected. Default is of course the game's default resources (meaning disabled custom pack, using default assets instead). Depending on how fast the computer running this is it might lag for a second after a pack is selected, as the game loads all the resources/assets and applies them. After a pack is chosen, the game will return to the mod menu. Save Settings as Default on Start, this button will save the current selected packs and open them up directly the next time the game is launched. Note: it will add ~3 seconds to the loading time, depending on the pack. This way user can immediately use their favourite texture pack without having to go into the menu and select it. Select Level (Select Map) When clicked, the "Select Level" button will open this menu. This is where to select the map the game starts on when the "Start Game" button is pressed. When any of the levels on the menu is clicked, it will be chosen. (The game does not start before "Start Game" is clicked). Normal Maps The normal maps to choose form are all the chapters (1-10). These are on the top left side of the screen. Horde Maps Users can also choose from 4 Horde maps currently in the game, Emerald Forest, Forever Fall, Merlot Island, Mountain Glenn. These are on the bottom left side of the screen. Custom Maps The maps aren't loaded automatically, to load the maps that are installed, press the "Mod Levels: (click to load)" button. Then the mod will start to load the maps into playable maps. This might take a while depending on how many maps to load and how detailed or large they are. (Should not take more than a minute, about 10 seconds). After they are finished loading, the available custom levels will appear on the right side of the screen. Key Bindings Click Key Bindings button to be taken to the key bindings menu. This menu works like so: click a button that corresponds to the binding the user want to change. After that it will wait for any key to be pressed. The next key press will be the new binding. (Mouse clicks are also acceptable). When done, click on the "Back to Mod Menu" to go back. All the new bindings will be saved. Notice: key bindings does not save after shutdown. Achievements In this menu there is a list of custom achievements. After competing one the empty box next to it will be filled in. Achievements aren't active by default so they need to be enabled, on the right side. To have them always enabled, turn on "Always On", so they will be active automatically when the game is restarted. Chat Commands This menu is just a large wall of text containing information about most of the available chat commands that can be entered. This can thankfully be scrolled down. The back button is in the bottom right. For more about chat commands as a feature, please refer below. Settings Menu Here there are three new buttons, Invert X Axis, Lock On, Advanced Settings. Invert X Axis The normal game setting "Camera: Invert" only inverts the Y-axis. With this button X-axis can be inverted. The text is green when the X-axis is inverted (ON), while the text colour is normal for OFF. Lock On Some players like the lock on to enemies, others don't. This has varied across the different versions of the game, that being because the lock on mechanics have been changed again and again over time. Most players nowadays like the current lock on mechanics. For those that don't, this can help. It is white text colour for normal lock on (ON). No lock on to enemies (OFF) is text with a red colour. Advanced Settings Here there a lot of other settings that aren't in the normal settings menu. These might be hard to understand, so do some research if necessary. But for simple users there are already presets! FpsFix1, 2, 3, And Extra Good. FpsFixes are presets that lowers the graphics far lower than Potato Quality. 1 being the worst graphics, 3 being the least changes. Extra Good is for Ultra Quality users who just needs a little more out of the game. This menu can be scrolled down. How to change these values: click on the green text and just start writing. Once done click enter. Even though some of the values appear as text, a number should be entered. Example: "blendWeights: FourBones" - in here, the accepted values are 1, 2, 4. If the input is not correct or not accepted the green text will turn red until a valid value is entered. This might be happy news for those who play ultra wide, aspect ratio and resolution can be set to any value in this menu. Single Player Menu Here there is a new button "TUTORIAL", like it says, it is a tutorial for the game put together. As of yet it is not perfect, but it is a good teacher for the game, going through some of the attack features and tactics. For more helpful information, browse the Wiki. The tutorial takes place in the emerald forest zone, same location as the horde map. The tutorial will disable normal features of the game and enabled them one after the other as the user progress in the tutorial (upon exit the game will return to normal). This way the tutorial can focus on one element at the time and go through it so the user get to know each mechanic. As of yet there is no voice instructor for the tutorial, every instruction is by text. The mod also adds 3 buttons for the horde maps. When clicked you will get to play horde mode in singleplayer mode, useful when steam is down or so. Pause Menu In single player, the pause menu will actually pause the game (if the mods are installed). There are two new buttons: Key Bindings and Chat Commands - the last button is only available when the game allows typing chat commands. (More about commands in the commands section). These buttons will bring up menus similar to the ones in the Mod Menu. Read about key binding menu and chat command menu above. If "noHUD" - a chat command - is active pause menu will not appear. This means in single player pause menu will then be a still image. This feature can be used for screenshots that requires timing. Mod Behaviour Now after all about the menus and stuff, this article will dig deeper in how each of the mods works. GrimmSpawnX GrimmSpawnX mod is similar to changing the difficulty. It will multiply the amount of spawned grimm by some factor. The user sets the multiplier factor either in Mods Menu or by the command /grimmspawnx number (short: /gsx). The control centers gain 11%*multiplier more hp, to counter the incredible increase difficulty when defending control centers. This mod works in multiplayer (like any other), so friends can together enjoy the increased difficulty. SpawnGrimms SpawnGrimms mod enabled the user to spawn grimm at will. Grimm can be spawned using the function-keys (f-keys) eg f1 or f4. Androids are spawned with 9-key and 0-key. Only the host can use the keys. Client players can spawn by command, or take use of the bind command to key feature. key: type f1: Creep f2: Alpha Creep f3: Beowolf f4: Alpha Beowolf f5: Boarbatusk f6: Ursa f7: Alpha Ursa f8: Mutated Deathstalker f9: Mini Deathstalker f10: Mutated Creep f11: Mutated Beowolf 9: Red Android / Melee Android 0: White Android / Ranged Android They can also be spawn by command. With following syntax: /spawn index noAI Arguments in <> is obligatory. Arguments in [] brackets are optional and can appear in any order. If the noAI tag is absent grimm will spawn with AI else with noAI tag grimm will spawn without AI. By commands you can also spawn player entities, e.g. by entering "/spawn blake" With this mod enabled a entity count appears to the bottom left. PVP With PVP enabled player are able to hurt each other as well as damaging the control centers. Players have a lot more health than grimm, therefore damage is increased when a player hits the other players. Damage amount remain the same for hitting grimm. The command "/pvp name name ..." will start a death match between those players. "/pvp end" will turn off PVP. Low Gravity Lowers the gravity. The factors can be changed with the command /lowgravity Max Slow (short: /lg) Max is the maximum velocity, which the gravity will slowly approach. Slow is how slow it will approach that value. Max is normally -65 and Slow is normally: 1 When mod is enabled the values are (until changed by user) Max: -27 and Slow: 1.8 (until changed) Another command is /lowgravity airjump to make air jumps possible. Slow Motion When enabled the game speed will slow down to slow motion when M-key is pressed. M-key works as a toggle for slow motion. This key can be changed with the command /slowmotion key key (On controller the key is: L3 + R3) How much the game should be slowed down can be change by the command /slowmotion number (short: /sm) Normal value is 0.3. (lower value is slower and higher value is faster game speed) Max Level This will increase the max level, so the player can level past 10. After the full release of RWBY:GE the game switched to persistent leveling so each character keeps skill points and progress when the game ended. Because any player should not have an unfair advantage of the other: skill points cannot be gained past level 10. If more skill points is wanted for testing builds or for fun the command "/moreSkillPointsPlease" come in handy. Show HP Numbers When enabled user can see the exact number of health points an enemy has and the hp a station or control center has. Players can also see their own aura and ultimate in %. Bad Graphics This is the same as using the FpsFix1 preset + RenderingPath: 0 from the advanced settings menu. A lot more settings and configuration can be changed in the settings menu or by command. Acid Grimm When enabled each spawned grimm will be accompanied by a Mutant Creep. This will increase the difficulty although they are not able to make damage towards control centers, just players. No Kick when Inactive Prevents the game from kicking players for being inactive. Game Modes Survival This game mode can be played on any level, and will bring the player to an arena-like-location on that map. There the mode begins by the player going to the middle. The mode is all about killing grimm, the grimm will spawn in endless waves, each wave becoming increasingly difficult as new and more enemies spawn. Eventually, there will be new derivations of enemy types as the mode runs out of grimm to spawn (because spawning 50 mutant beowolves isn't much fun. New enemies enhance the experience, gvk believes). Every 10 wave there will be an enemy that is slightly harder than the rest, functioning as a small boss. If the first 10 waves are too easy, they can be skipped by typing "/survival 10" in chat. Survival is compatible with custom maps. The map maker can choose spawn location for grimm and such to effectively set up a little arena where survival can be played. The mode will pick up the spawn locations when the map starts and use them for the mode. 'Time Attack' In this game mode, the player should complete the level as fast as possible. When completed a rank is given to the player corresponding to the time it took for them to complete the map. The time required for each rank is different in each map, because the maps are different. If the time runs it is game over and the player has to start over again. This can help players come up with better strategies to complete the game fast, if they don't use xsplit or similar tool to time themselves. 'Map God' In this game mode there is two kind of players, the host player is map god. The other players are normal players trying to survive. The host plays grimm-god/map-god and hers/his objective is to kill the other players. The god can control grimm, where to spawn and what grimm to spawn. The god plays from an overview perspective to get a view of the map and can move around using arrow keys or moving the mouse to the sides to move in the desired direction. There are buttons at the bottom where the god can choose what grimm to spawn, then click on the location for the grimm to spawn. Grimm can also be chosen with the number keys 1-9. If the god is lost there is a "go to player" button to bring back the god to the players fighting grimm. Points for the grimm god are earned when players are hurt or killed. Also when player reach a new encounter. S/he can then use these points to spawn grimm. Each grimm costs depends on the type of grimm and how hard it is for it to fight it. The players should try to survive the god's commotion. And the objective is to complete the map without losing to the grimm god. 'Dust League' 'Time Attack' In this game mode, the player should complete the level as fast as possible. When completed a rank is given to the player corresponding to the time it took for them to complete the map. If the time runs it is game over and the player has to start over again. This can help players come up with better strategies to complete the game fast, if they don't use xsplit or similar tool to time themselves. 'Map God' In this game mode there is two kind of players, the host player is map god. The other players are normal players trying to survive. The host plays grimm-god/map-god and hers/his objective is to kill the other players. The god can control grimm, where to spawn and what grimm to spawn. The god plays from an overview perspective to get a view of the map and can move around using arrow keys or moving the mouse to the sides to move in the desired direction. 'Dust League' mode / feature to be continued. each of the mods, chat commands, what the mod allows, when it disables mods and why, why disable ranks in certain cases, cheating..., resource packs, how other players are affected, other new levels, custom stuff, achievements, ... Trivia There is a "Random Character" button on the choose a character screen. This feature can also be activated by pressing R on keyboard or L1+R1 on controller. AntiCheat - anti cheat system. AnyFix - fixes crashes caused by graphics and or loading faults. Not a 100% fix for everything. Might help some. It will automatically pop up and the launch of the game if it has crashed before. be continued... References Category:Modding